


El llamado

by Scarlet_D



Category: Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Kurosaga, M/M, Yaoi, uke!Saga
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_D/pseuds/Scarlet_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durante su primer día en el Santuario, Aldebarán descubre una desconcertante presencia en Géminis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El llamado

**Author's Note:**

> Evento de cumpleaños Tauro: no a la friendzone (Foro SaintSeiyaYaoi-net)
> 
> Yo iba a hacer un drabble ._. ...  
> Oh, uso a Kuro!Saga con pelo negro porque es más lindo así oWo

Su presentación ante el Patriarca había salido bien, desde su perspectiva. El hombre le había entendido aún con su deficiente griego y aseguró que la armadura de Tauro estaría resguardada en el templo mayor, junto al resto, hasta que llegara el momento de usarla.

Debía admitir que le frustraba un poco. Suspiró y pateó una piedra, justo antes de bajar el último escalón que guiaba a la segunda casa. Años de trabajo por obtener algo que todavía quedaba vetado...

Pero lo había conseguido. Podía llamarse a sí mismo protector de la humanidad. Infló el pecho y se adentró con nuevos ánimos al templo. Aún faltaba recorrerlo propiamente y hacerlo su hogar.

Tenía planeado usar la tarde para acondicionar su recámara y desempolvar el lugar, así como aprender los detalles de la casa que protegería. Después recorrería el Santuario minuciosamente y trataría de aprender un poco más sobre su gente.

El plan acabó mucho más pronto de lo previsto.

Lo sintió súbitamente como una ondulación en la atmósfera, algo que no podía ver, pero se le antojaba como cuando el calor llegaba a punto de hacer temblar el aire. Instintivamente volteó hacia Géminis. Frunció el ceño antes de decidir asomarse fuera de Tauro y encender el cosmos levemente para comprobar que la tercera casa se hallaba ocupada, contrario a lo que había creído cuando pasó por ahí en ascenso y descenso.

La energía vibraba, llamándolo. No dudó en dejar sus pendientes para después y acudir. Ansiaba conocer a sus compañeros de armas y los sutiles toques a su cosmos picoteaban su curiosidad.

Tal curiosidad fue recompensada en un modo que no imaginó. Primero, por el laberinto que lo atrapó. Paredes distorsionadas y el gris poroso reemplazado con blanco y negro; una sucesión monocromática cegadora que le robó el sentido de la orientación, hasta que se adecuó, en medida de lo posible, con ayuda de su cosmos. Y escuchó, ahí escondido entre la marejada de poder que daba vida al laberinto:

 _Ven_.

 _"¿A dónde?, ¿Quién eres?"_. Realizó todas las preguntas pertinentes mientras se dejaba llevar entre pasillos que rato atrás le habían parecido indistinguibles de los que pudo ver en el resto de las casas. Dobló, anduvo, volvió a doblar, hipnotizado por el cambio de luces y el constante cosquilleo del cosmos al que adivinaba poderoso. Sobre su piel reptaba como si fuera algo tangible, erizando y calentando.

Topó con escalinatas que dirigían hacia abajo. La tupida unión de sus cejas se arrugó, pero pese al constante aumento de desconcierto, no estaba dispuesto a dar la media vuelta y hallar la salida. No quería irse. Quería acudir con él, quienquiera que fuera.

Un íncubo.

No pudo pensar en otra cosa frente a la visión semiescondida en el vapor de las termas. Con la piel al descubierto y saturada de condensación, el hombre lucía fundido con el agua que llegaba a sus pantorrillas. Escuchó de nuevo el llamado. Su rostro estaba mayormente velado por cortinas de cabello azabache, sólo alcanzaba a apreciar su nariz recta y los labios que permanecían inmóviles aun cuando  _el llamado_  se repetía incesantemente.

Notó algo más conforme se acercaba con pasos atorados, casi succionado por el ambiente asfixiante y la epicúrea imagen de su desnudo y desconocido anfitrión...

Chispeos rojizos donde debían estar sus ojos, y su origen demoníaco quedó constatado. Nada de ello le disuadió. La invitación del otro quedaba clara y él era un Santo de Oro, no planeaba convertirse en presa de aquella criatura endiablada, pero sus pantalones... Sus pantalones apretaban.

El joven Tauro tragó grueso y avanzó con mayor determinación. Sus pupilas encandiladas recorrieron los caminos de la cabellera húmeda y larga, siguiendo los bucles oscuros pegados a la piel. Gotas mínimas salpicaron hacia él cuando el sujeto de piel amarfilada alzó su mano derecha con seguridad, convidándole a tomarla y probar el agua.

El agua quemaba, pero no tanto como quemó él cuando al fin lo tocó.

 _"¿Quién eres?, ¿Cómo te llamas?, ¿Eres Géminis?"_. Soltó pregunta tras pregunta entre cada caricia atrevida del mayor, quien se fue sobre él en cuanto lo tuvo al alcance, le sacó la playera sin pedir permiso y con el mismo exceso de confianza le aflojó los pantalones.

No obtuvo respuesta a nada, más que una sonrisa torcida ante su última duda.

El incitante gesto murió sobre sus labios. Aquél los manejó a su antojo y generó reacciones desmedidas en su cuerpo novato, arrasando con cualquier ápice de control que se creyera tener. Conoció a su lengua, ambiciosa y truhana, vio aquellos ojos encendidos casi pegados a los suyos, conjurándole fuego por encima y debajo de la piel. Entre sus piernas, se sintió endurecer con inmediatez, y aún más cuando el otro restregó su muslo allí, y otro poco más cuando una mano tibia y mojada lo agarró con seguridad desmedida y frotó cada relieve como si lo conociera de antemano, sin ánimos de explorar sino de  _apropiarse_.

Sus gruesos labios temblaron entreabiertos cuando hubo segundos de distancia antes de ser rozado por una sonrisa ímpudica. No sobre su boca, sino en la punta de su erección.

Nunca se hubiera imaginado que en Grecia le esperase un recibimiento como el actual.

Se dejó manejar por completo, por él y por su propio instinto. La voracidad de su anfitrión era contagiosa y palpable, surgía como luz de sus ojos y se imprimía con cada espiral de saliva que su lengua oprimía sobre él, incansable, bañando toda la considerable longitud sin dejar de acariciar apreciativamente sus testículos y enviar miradas cómplices hacia arriba, entre parpadeos largos a los que acompañaba con gemidos complacidos antes de succionar.

Le agarró el pelo por simple necesidad de sostener algo, trató de no tirar pero su torpeza no ayudaba. Se fijó en sus rodillas contra el piso de las termas, la apariencia aún más pálida de su piel bajo la superficie del agua, y ladeó el rostro para alcanzar a ver su miembro excitado balanceándose y luego el trasero que se alzaba cada vez que adelantaba la cabeza para devorar lo más posible de él. El no poder con todo pareció fastidiarle, sus labios resbalaban apretados y en su rostro aparecieron arrugas que no indicaban concentración sino impaciencia.

Aldebarán movió las caderas siguiendo sus movimientos, al principio dubitativo, probando la sensación de fluir repetidamente dentro de su boca y siseando cada vez que tiraba y entraba, hasta que las uñas de aquél apresaron su nalga y lo apuraron. Pero como todo lo que tenía que ver con ese momento, el control era del mayor y lo frenó antes de sentir que le inundaría la garganta. No había llamado al corpulento muchacho para desperdiciarlo así.

Lo sentó en el agua, con los pantalones aún enredados en sus tobillos. Sujetó sus grandes hombros y se sentó sobre él sin dejar de clavar la mirada sobre su entrepierna, idealizando adelantadamente la sensación de sentir su cuerpo usurpado acogiéndolo con resistencia. Se apretó contra su torso, rascó invitantemente su nuca y le lamió los labios antes de buscar un beso profundo de un sabor que le achicharró neuronas al menor. Aldebaran lanzó sus manos sobre la espalda del otro inmediatamente, y acarició con poco tino, pura angustia.

La piel de aquél se enrojecía por donde sus dedos pasaban, porque lo hacían con brusquedad debido al nerviosismo, y los besos arrebatados que llegaban a sus labios eran todo menos dulces, pero irremediablemente embriagadores. Venenosos.

Sentado en el agua tibia, con el otro a horcajadas sobre él llenándole la piel de huellas de sus dedos y sus labios, no atinaba a mucho más que gemir ronco y estrujar con fuerza cualquier lugar que sus manos descubrieran; algo que incentivaba a su acompañante, quien felicitaba sus torpes iniciativas con gruñidos y soltaba una que otra risilla complacida, sin dejar de contonearse con absoluta falta de decencia.

La cabeza le daba vueltas y sus manos apretaban la carne disponible más por confusión que por confianza, pero su propia dureza se consoló con la suavidad del otro cuando la mano de aquél lo guió hacia dentro con determinación, ambientándolo con un gemido rasposo que se le metió por los oídos en forma de serpiente y terminó de vuelta como una chispa en la punta gruesa que ya había entrado.

Horriblemente apretado. Aun así necesitó redoblar la sensación. Un golpe de caderas hacia arriba reclamó más del griego que, con el cuello echado hacia atrás, sonreía con un aire demencial entre que fruncía el ceño y cerraba los ojos, completamente aislado en su propia experiencia. Incluso si estaban conectados, aquél no compartía nada más que las expresiones de ambición de su cuerpo: uñas encajadas en piel morena, movimientos audaces que asimilaban la robusta intrusión, resuellos anhelosos que se entremezclaban con el vapor, y el simple hecho de saberse un secreto irresistible.

Sus arremetidas, forzudas e imparables a partir de ahí, buscaban desesperadamente develarlo. El agua chapoteando alrededor de ellos, el cuerpo del otro rebotando con cada empujón y encerrándolo con ahínco, y las manos que nunca dejaban de ordenarle, formularon un asalto inclemente a sus sentidos.

Con los destellos de placer cortándole cada pensamiento, Aldebarán estuvo a punto de considerarlo del todo irreal. La impresión aumentó cuando, en cierto punto, los ojos del mayor se abrieron y se fijaron en él con un color humano, acompañado de hilos de cabello que se tiñeron de azul.

Su voz, al mismo tiempo, adquirió un matiz más sincero. No quedó pista de las previas sonrisas. De un momento a otro parecía  _sentir_  el dolor, lucía más vulnerable a los escalofríos y se comportaba como tal, aferrándose a su espalda por necesidad y no por gusto, temblando violentamente sin poder contenerlo y mirándolo directo a los ojos sin expresar nada concreto, sin comprender nada. Tan aturullado como él.

Pero sólo fue un relámpago de realidad alterada. Justo antes de soltarse en chorros dentro de él, tras cerrar los ojos por el esfuerzo del goce culminante, ya era de nuevo él. El inclasificable  _él_. Con todo y sonrisa satisfecha, mirada insaciable de hipnótico rubí y movimientos sinuosos, derritiéndose contra él hasta casi ronronear complacido.

No llegó a tal grado. Se removió para sacarlo, causando un quejido en el menor y un respiro entrecortado en sí mismo. Apenas descansó unos momentos sobre el pecho fornido del muchacho, esparciendo juguetonamente su propio semen sobre el abdomen de aquél, quien sólo le sujetaba tentativamente la cintura mientras esperaba que el cerebro se le reacomodara.

Dos minutos después, el indescifrable anfitrión soltó un suspiro de despedida y se levantó sin revelar incomodidad, ni una vibración fuera de lugar en sus piernas. Se recogió el cabello empapado sobre un hombro y tras una pequeña sonrisa más, perversa y agradada, emergió de las termas con naturalidad y tomó el rumbo que había traído al visitante.

Aldebarán parpadeó dos veces seguidas en un intento de distinguirlo entre los vahos del agua caliente, sus ojos se prendieron de las gotas que escurrían de él, y por reflejo se inclinó hacia delante, extendiendo la mano, a punto de llamarlo pero sin tener herramientas para ello porque no había conseguido un nombre. De todas formas...

"Géminis."

Fue tras él, pero al llegar al final de las escalinatas se halló solo. El juego de luces había reiniciado y ni siquiera el agua caliente que se adhería a su piel, o la elevada temperatura del aire, le evitó un escalofrío.

Después de varios minutos enrollado en confusión, aceptó que no le quedaba más que lavarse, vestirse y volver a la segunda casa.

Le tomó horas hallar la salida del laberinto, y si bien se sintió fastidiado el resto del día, esa misma noche no pudo dormir por estar rumiando ininterrumpidamente la deslumbrante experiencia.

Añoró el mentado laberinto todos los días siguientes que subió a Géminis en busca de él, para encontrarse con nada más que el triste eco de sus propias pisadas. Sus sueños comenzaron a verse invadidos por el deleite vivido aquella tarde y, aún más alarmantemente, por atisbos de ojos verdes que había considerado alucinaciones suyas.

El simple deseo de reconstruir las sensaciones carnales mutó en genuina sed por  _descubrirlo_. Por supuesto que ansiaba repetir el suceso, pero su objetivo principal era despertar la versión terrenal del íncubo y conseguir algo más que la abierta recepción de su cuerpo. Un nombre, tal vez.

Después de mucho tiempo de sopesar su propia impaciencia, aprovechó una reunión con el Patriarca para confesarle su duda. En su intento por no ser imprudente, se limitó a dar a entender que había conocido al guardián de Géminis, tan sólo para recibir un inclinamiento curioso de su cabeza, que hizo a las esferas azuladas de la máscara brillar en los bordes.

"Géminis está ausente".

¿Ausente porque no estaba?, ¿Ausente porque no existía? Debió evitar rodeos y simplemente preguntar: _¿Quién crea el laberinto?_

La próxima vez quizás, porque enseguida se vio despedido y en automático agachó la cabeza, abandonó su postura arrodillada y viró hacia la salida.

Tan sólo días después, durante una acalorada noche de verano en la que no había aguantado la sábana sobre su piel y el aire estancado torturaba a los poros rebosantes de sudor, lo sintió. Se paró de la cama sobresaltado, con el corazón queriendo cambiarse de lugar, y afinó sus sentidos para asegurarse de que no lo estuviera imaginando.

Habían pasado varios meses de espera, hasta llegar al punto de asumir que todo aquello había sido producto de un sueño lúcido y nada más.

Pero ahí estaba, la misma sensación del día que llegó al Santuario. El llamado poseía la misma insistencia de aquella vez, pero un carácter levemente alterado. No eran ondas de cosmos sino despuntes de poco control que espolearon la trepidación de su sangre.

Impaciente, como él. O algo más. Pensó en sus ojos verdes y su voz rota.

Lo que fuera, lo descubriría. El laberinto estaba activado.

Corrió.


End file.
